M2HB
|type= Heavy Machine Gun |weapon_category= Deployable Machine Gun |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *450 @20m *300 @50m |headshot_damage= *675 @20m *450 @50m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 380 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= Accuracy when not deployed: *Hipfire: 15/20/30/1 *Aimed: 12/16/30/1 Accuracy when deployed: *Hipfire: 7.5/10/15/0.5 *Aimed: 6/8/15/0.5 |reload_time= 4 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 200/1000 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= *Undeployed: 2850 *Deployed: 4500 }}The M2HB is a weapon unlocked at 750000 Battlescore. As the last weapon to be unlocked in its category, the M2HB boasts high firepower, even when deployed, albiet at a slower rate of fire. History The M2 Browning is heavy machine gun developed near the end of the first world war. The weapon saw common use as a mounted machine gun on vehicles due to it's stopping power, thanks to the .50 BMG rounds it fires. The weapon is also nicknamed the "Ma Deuce". General Information The M2HB is an incredibly powerful automatic weapon with a damage of 450 within 20m, and 300 at 50m and beyond. The weapon is capable of a 3 - 4 shot kill to the body, although it still shares the same 2 - 3 shot kill to the head like all other automatic weapons of similar damage. The M2HB however, shoots at a slow rate of 380 RPM when not deployed, which makes it slower than most automatic weapons and is the slowest in its category, deployed or otherwise. As with the Turret and Heavy Turret, the M2HB can be deployed but unlike the other two, the weapon can be fire without being deployed. While it normally fires at 380 RPM when not deployed, upon being deployed, the weapon's rate of fire is increased to 600 RPM, the bullet velocity is increased to 1125 m/s from 750 m/s, reload time is decreased to 3.5 seconds from 4''' seconds, and the hipfire/aiming spread is halved while deployed. This means that while deployed, the weapon can output a much higher DPS, reload faster, have higher bullet velocity, and increased accuacy. Though the obvious downsides are that when deployed, the user is more easier to hit from snipers, as they are stationary, but the biggest downside is that there is no protection of sorts when deployed unless you're in cover when deployed. This makes it very easy to kill the user using M2HB while deployed if caught off guard. The weapon also has the Armor Piercing attribute and much like every other weapon that has such an attribute, the weapon can bypass the shield of the Shielded Armor Suit, and can damage every vehicle. Despite the low damage per shot, the massive magazine of 200 rounds allows it to do a significant amount of damage to even the most armored of vehicles without reloading, although it would still need multiple magazines to destroy a Battle Tank. Trivia *The model and animation was made by VotexAbrams951. **The animation was later refined by JimmyLJX. *The M2HB is based on the HB varaint of the M2 Browning, which stands for "Heavy Barrel". **This is somewhat accurate as the deployed rate of fire matches the real weapon, though it's loweest rate of fire is lower than what it is in real life. ***The non-deployed rate of fire was originally at 450 RPM matching the real life varaint, though this was nerfed to 380 RPM due to it being deemed too powerful. *The M2HB by itself already weights 83.78 lbs by itself and up to 127.87 with a bipod. This means the player is superhuman especially if wearing the Assassin Armor. *The overall design of the M2HB in Base Wars was based on the M2 Browning from Counter Strike: Online (CS:O) with its front mounted grip and rear mounted inverted pistol grip. **Unlike the one from Counter Strike: Online, the front grip is instead based on this unlike the minigun style grip CS:O uses. *The text on the box magazine says '''"100 CRTG", ".50 CAL", "LINK M9", "BALL M33" and "VTX0915A113-4240". **The A113 part is a reference to Pixar's "A113". This was included as the model maker of the weapon loves most of the movies Pixar makes, especially WALL-E. **The 100 CRTG is incorrect as the magazine size is actually 200. This could have been intentional. Category:Deployable Machine Gun Category:Guns Category:Armor Piercing